


Twister

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Implied Relationships, Sexual Tension, Tom Hiddleston AU, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Twister - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Security guard Tom helps out volunteer Lisa. Tension and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

Lisa looked out over the gymnasium. She glanced at the digital clock on her phone then sighed. It was already midnight. By the time she got everything cleaned up, it would be hours from now. Her stomach growled in protest. In the rush of the day, she'd forgotten to eat. That was always the case during neighborhood festivals.  
The other volunteers had families, children and spouses, so she'd offered to do the clean-up solo. As she began to pack up plastic rings and cones and carefully pull up marker tape, she began to regret it. Her stomach growled again.  
"Fuck it. I'm going to be here all night. A few minutes for pretzels and a soda won't hurt anything." She dropped the box unceremoniously on the floor. To kill the unsettling silence, she plugged her smartphone into the P.A. system and queued up some lively dance music. "And now for the pretzel." She set off for the snack bar.

Tom whistled to himself as he made his nightly rounds. He'd made sure all the gates were locked, including the parking lot. The community center director had told him that a volunteer was staying for clean-up, that she'd parked up front, and to let her out when she was ready to leave. He swept the playground for stragglers and found none.  
A surprised smile curled his thin lips as the dance music thumped up the halls from the gymnasium. He secured the door behind him. Sweeping the flashlight beam back and forth, he checked the doors to the rooms to make sure they'd all been locked. A slash of light cut across the hall from the snack bar. No one was supposed to be in there.  
Tom pushed the door open more with the end of his baton. He blinked as he watched an adorable blonde lick cheese from her fingers then take a bite of pretzel. Her feet kicked back and forth two feet above the floor where she sat on the counter. He cleared his throat.  
"Hey, Lisa."  
She jerked. "Shit, Tom, you scared me. I didn't think anyone was here."  
He chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Night security, ya know."  
"Right." She giggled.  
"I'm just a shout away if you need anything."  
"OK." She smiled. He turned away, dragging his feet. He knew her from her volunteer work at the center. He'd never had the confidence to ask her out. In every aspect of his life, he was charming, had confidence and flair; but when it came to women, he was hopelessly shy despite his good looks. He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hall. She looked up, mouth full of pretzel and smiled closed-mouthed. He smiled back, reminded of a chipmunk.

After finishing her second pretzel, Lisa got back to work. She went station by station, picking up the game supplies and boxing them up. Then she went back through and picked up the trash. She'd begun to stack the boxes beside the door.  
"Need any help with that?" Lisa shouted and spun. Tom's handsome face brimmed with delight. She slugged him in the arm.  
"As a matter of fact, I do, Ninja Tom."  
He chuckled. "That's why I'm in security. I'm stealthy. You'll never hear me coming."  
Tom picked up a box and followed Lisa down the hall to the storage room. "It would be so much easier if we had a hand truck."  
Tom set the box where she pointed him to. "Wait a tick, I think we might have one." Lisa peered into the darkened back end of the room where Tom disappeared. The silence was shattered by the metal on metal pop of the two-wheeled hand truck being converted into a four-wheeled cart. "Ta-da!" Tom rolled the cart forward.  
"You are my knight in shining armor tonight, accent and everything." She threw her arms around his thin but muscular shoulders in a spontaneous hug. Tom's arm slipped around her waist. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she looked up at him.  
"I've been meaning to ask you out."  
"Why haven't you?"  
"I'm awkward with woman." He smiled shyly.  
"You can ask me now."  
He swallowed nervously, his thumbs rubbed up and down the small of her back. "Would you join me for dinner some evening, Lisa?"  
"I'd like that." They seemed to remember that they were in the store room. With great reluctance on both parts, they pulled away. Tom wheeled the cart behind Lisa, using the opportunity to stare at her ass.  
And it's such a nice ass, he thought. Round and heart-shaped. It probably made a nice sound when smacked bare. He looked up to see her watching him over her shoulder with a smirk. He blushed a bright red that made her laugh.  
The two of them stacked up the boxes onto the cart. "I've got this if you want to finish up in here."  
"Tom, you don't have to do this."  
"I know I don't. But it's late and you've been here all day. It's the least I can do as a proper gentleman." Lisa held up her hands in surrender and let him take the cart back to the store room. She gathered up the few items left on the gym floor. A Twister game and a basket of paints, among other things.

Tom unloaded the cart then converted it back to a hand truck. He locked up the storage room then hurried back down the hall before Lisa left. In the dark and in a hurry, he practically ran her over.  
"Shit, Tom, where's the fire?" She laughed, but his body pressed up against her and his hands tight on her arms from steadying her to keep from falling had her heart racing again.  
"I'm so sorry. I wanted to catch you before you left." He glanced down at the items in her arm and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
She laughed. "What? You fancy a bit of body paint Twister?"  
"I'll warn you, I'm flexy."  
"You're on." They hurried to the men's locker room and lay down the mat. Tom stripped down to his boxers while Lisa applied the paint to the circles. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. She had to look quickly away to cover the dilation of her pupils, the parting of her lips that she immediately bit closed, and the sudden flush to her cheeks.  
"What? I don't want to get paint all over my clothes. You laugh but when you're walking out of here sticking together, you'll wish you done the same."  
"You know, that's actually a good idea." Lisa pulled the tee shirt over her head and looked down at her bra. It was one of her good ones. She didn't think twice about taking it off. Tom sucked in a breath behind her. Oh, so she wasn't the only one affected by their state of undress. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You don't mind, do you? It's one of my good ones."  
Tom had sisters. He knew the significance of a 'good bra'. He swallowed then shook his head, licking his lips. "No, I don't mind at all." Her panties looked 'good' as well. He almost suggested she take those off as well. Almost. He admired the lovely view she gave him as it was.  
This probably wasn't a good idea. Getting nearly naked with the security guard you just knew in passing, but wasn't everyone entitled to a bad idea every once in a while? Lisa shimmied the jeans off her hips then bent over to pull them off her feet. Tom bit his knuckle. Her ass was perfect. He crossed the shower to her. His warm front pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her middle.  
She didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned back into him, pushing her ass against his growing cock. His fingertips skimmed up her arm and across her shoulder, leaving a trail of goose-flesh in their wake. They traced the curve of her neck then cupped her jaw as she turned to him. "Would it be too forward if I kissed you?"  
"We're standing in the shower in our knickers. No, Tom, asking for a kiss is not forward at all." His lips pressed softly to hers the moment she stopped talking then pushed them open. His tongue darted forward, eager to taste her. Their tongues met then glided along each other. He opened his eyes toward the end of the kiss, looking on her with something close to wonder. How could I have waited so long, he thought. She slowly opened her eyes as she pulled back. "You spin first."  
"Spin? Oh! Right." He trailed his fingers down her throat as he pulled away, causing her to shiver. He retrieved the spinner. "Left foot blue." The paint squelched between their toes. He handed her the board.  
"Left hand green." They went back and forth.  
"Left foot red."  
"Right hand yellow."  
"Right foot blue."  
"Left hand red."  
Tom kissed her thigh at the edge of her panties. He'd resisted this long but with her ass barely an inch from his face, he couldn't fight the urge any longer. Lisa slipped in the paint with an 'oomph' and began to laugh. Tom laughed and tried to help her up, but his hands slicked up her arms and she slipped again. This time, she slide into his feet. He wobbled before he fell over and into the paint as he tried to avoid landing on her. They laughed and slid as they tried to help each other to stand, only to roll into one another until they finally stopped trying. Paint streaked and swirled on their bodies.  
Tom laid on his back, panting. Lisa laid her paint-streaked head against his chest, breathing hard. "This presents a problem."  
"Just a little one." Lisa sat up and tried to crawl off the Twister sheet, but Tom popped up and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back and under him. "I rather like you slippery and under me." He dipped his head down and kissed her slowly but firmly. His hand kneaded her breast, smearing the paint on the fleshy globe.  
She grinned, gliding her feet along his thighs. "I like you above me, but this might not be the best time."  
"Seriously?" He knew she could feel his trapped cock pressed against her. They were clean beneath their underclothes. But a gentleman knew when to let it go.  
She shook her head. "I'm not risking infection from paint in warm, wet places."  
"Warm, wet places, eh?" He grinned and pressed his hips against her. "What's say we shower off then?"  
Lisa laughed. "Eager, aren't you?"  
"You've no idea." He took her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the bulge in his boxers. She squeezed then rubbed him firmly through the clothe. His jaw dropped open and his eyes closed.  
Desire stabbed her hard at the look on his face. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to find her voice as he thrust against her hand. "Against my squirming libido, I think we should wait."  
"You're probably right." He dipped his head again and kissed her like before. She moved her hand away from his cock as he reached for it. Their fingers laced together and he pinned her hand to the mat. With a sigh, he pressed his forehead to hers. "You are most definitely right. I've got paint in my ass and I do believe it's starting to dry." She burst with laughter. Tom sat back on his heels, grinning. "Dinner. Saturday night. And wear a good bra." Lisa looked at him as he made his way to the shower heads, unbelievable in her luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to write a second part. I'll let you guys imagine where AU Tom and Lisa go from here.


End file.
